A Moment of Gratitude
by Elyrinne
Summary: Because the world needs more AdamaRoslin fics. Spoilers for season two "Resurrection Ship part II". What if Adama hadn't left Colonial One right away? Rated to be safe.


Set in season two, the night on Colonial One after the adorable kiss.

A Moment of Gratitude

Supported by Billy, she slowly walked back to her private quarters to get her much needed rest. She had felt so awfully tired the whole day and a mere ten minutes ago she couldn't wait to get to bed. Now, however, the sleepiness had been put aside by a set of emotions that lit up her entire being and made her feel alive and awake, and most of all not a bit tired.

She smiled while she made her way towards her suite. She could still feel his soft, warm lips pressed against her own – she was surprised at how lean and gentle they felt, she had expected a more rough kiss from the Admiral. Bill, however, as she had the benefit of having discovered, was a gentle and caring human being. She saw his face in front of her; that weathered face with the clear blue eyes that held so many emotions that it was impossible to make out one alone. She saw it get closer to her, she felt the butterflies in her stomach all over again, she felt the anticipation and she closed her eyes to welcome whatever he had in store for her.

"Madame President?" Billy's concerned voice brought her out of her fantasy. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She said, still with her eyes closed. She needed to feel those lips again. She needed it now. "Billy, could you please tell the Admiral to meet me in my quarters. Right away"

"Yes, madam" Billy said and carefully let go of her and Laura heard him rush after the Admiral.

Laura took hold of the chairs on both sides of the small corridor and took the few remaining steps to reach her cabin. She pushed the curtains aside and stuttered forward to sit down on her bed. She hated her body for being so weak when she felt so alive. Alive. At the thought a broad smile crossed her lips once again. She reached a hand to touch her lips and felt a wave of joy and love run through her body. Ever since Kobol she had wondered where they would go, where their growing friendship would take them. They had been busy when they got back, naturally. They had, however, managed to find some time for just the two of them and Laura remembered the morning in her office before the reporter arrived at Colonial One. What had started as a business meeting between the President and the Commander had developed into a discussion of the current status of the relationship between Laura and Bill. They had emerged from the room to meet D'Anna, both feeling hopeful about the future after their conversation.

"Madam President?" Laura looked up to find a concerned Admiral look at her closely. She smiled as the memory of the kiss hit her when she looked into his face. She wondered if she would always associate his face with the kiss from now on. Until he kissed her again, that is.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying for a while" she said and the smile never left her face. She saw him soften when he realised that all she needed was his company.

"Of course" he smiled ever so warmly. "Do you need any help?" he asked as he took a hold of her when she rose to her feet.

"No, thank you, just give me a moment to change." She smiled and let go of his hand. "I'll call you back in here when I'm done"

He nodded and left the room to wait outside. His face held a look of concern. He hated seeing her like this, so vulnerable, trying to fight something she knew she couldn't defeat. He admired her for being so strong even now when her body betrayed her.

He loved her. The simple fact dawned on him. He loved the fragile woman behind the curtains. He loved the strong, confident president, who so often had gotten on his nerves with her decisions and ideas. He loved the humorous, caring, warm woman who emerged from under the layer of the presidential mask. He couldn't say when he had started loving her, perhaps he had for a long time, but hadn't been able to admit it or see it. She had been special to him for a while already. He had caught himself waiting for their weekly meetings in his chambers, feeling a rush of joy when he heard her voice when she called, taking in her beauty when he saw her and thinking of her when he should be focused on his work. Slowly and unnoticed she had managed to take a place in his life, a place he was certain would be empty for a long time if he lost her.

He felt the tears well up in his eyes at his last thought. He couldn't lose her. He didn't see how she could be saved, but the thought of her dying was unbearable. But he was going to make the most of her time left. He was going to make her feel loved and safe and as happy as she could, knowing she soon would be lying on her death bed. He straightened up, brushed the tears away and pictured her smiling face. He smiled at the thought and looked down at the wings she had given him. It was a dream coming true for him. As a little kid he had dreamt of these. And the fact that it was Laura who had given him them made him feel even prouder, and even more grateful towards her. He wanted her to know how grateful he was, even though he suspected she already did. In some way, she had a way of understanding him.

"Bill?" Laura's voice called from behind the curtains.

He quickly turned and pushed the fabric away to enter her suite. He found her lying in bed, the bed spread covering her legs up to her waist, her hands folded on her stomach and her head resting against a set of pillows. She wore a white robe over a lavender night gown. Her auburn hair created a contrast to the white of the robe and her face held a warm smile. She looked breath-taking. He looked past the tiredness, evident in the circles under her eyes and the pale skin and saw the beautiful woman beneath it. The woman he loved.

Laura saw the change in his eyes as he looked at her. She smiled sadly when she saw the frustration and the pain in them. She smiled lovingly when she saw the affection and warmth in them. She blushed, but smiled nevertheless, when she saw the desire in them.

"Can I get you something?" he asked and met her eyes. She smiled softly.

"No thank you. But do sit" she said and he sat down beside her, where she patted her hand in a gesture for him to sit. As he sat down she turned her body slightly against his so her knee brushed against his thigh. _Like it had under the tarp on Kobol, _she thought.

He kept his eyes off her, absorbed in the pain he felt at her condition. She had always been so strong, at times it had seemed like nothing could stop her. And now here she was, trapped in her body, unable to do anything to prevent the disease from taking her life. He hated the unfairness.

He looked up as she took her hand. She looked him firmly in the eyes and brought his hand to cover her heart. He felt its rapid beating. She held his hand there.

"I'm still alive" she spoke softly and her face broke into a tender smile.

"I don't know what I will do without you" he confessed, lowering his eyes and feeling the tears once again wet his eyes.

"I want none of that!"

Her harsh voice caused him to look at her, slightly taken aback. Her eyes were determined but her voice soft when she spoke again.

"The reason I asked you here was because I wanted a moment of happiness. The happiness you provided me with a few minutes ago in the office. "She smiled when she saw that he knew what she meant.

"That was my simple gesture of gratitude for the promotion, madam" he joked and Laura's smile widened.

"Then I hope you wouldn't mind accepting my gratitude for the gesture" she whispered and an amused look touched her face as she took a hold of his arm to lean forward towards him. Bill leaned down to meet her approaching face and put his arm around her back to support her. She brushed her lips against his in a tender, gentle kiss. She didn't move her lips, just savoured the moment of soft against soft, warmth against warmth. She knew he waited for her to make a move, and without further ado she opened her mouth and added pressure. The kiss turned passionate as she deepened it and her lips danced across his until she felt him open his mouth and felt his tongue stroke against her lower lip. The shivers ran furiously through her body and she granted him access to the hot cave of her mouth. His lips efficiently suffocated a moan coming deep from her throat. She put her arms around his neck, holding on tightly and she felt him lowering them back against the pillows. His hand came to cup her cheek and he was surprised to feel the wetness on them. He pulled back, partly to get the much needed air, and partly to see that she was all right. When he pulled back enough to see her face, he saw her closed eyes, a look of astonishment and contentment on her face and tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

She felt him watching her while she savoured the overwhelming feelings he created within her. A happy smile touched her lips and she opened her eyes to meet his. Love, concern and desire.

"Thank you" she whispered and cupped his cheek. "For this I will live a little longer"

"If that's the case I will kiss you until you are cured" he spoke with warmth in his eyes and clasped her hand. Laura chuckled. She looked deeply into his eyes and was a little startled at the pure affection she saw in them. They had come a long way, from having tested the nerves of one another daily, to engage in passionate kisses on her last days. Even if she was about to die, Laura Roslin had never felt happier. The same could be said for the newly promoted Admiral Bill Adama.

Please review! This was my first fanfic, and English not being my first language, I would love some feedback. Thank you!


End file.
